There are many devices provided that facilitate the transport of loads with a mechanical advantage provided to the user. The conventional wheelbarrow is a device of considerable history and has facilitated a wide range of human endeavours including in building and agricultural activities. This device generally has one wheel and is particularly suited for use on uneven, rough and/or soft surfaces. The conventional wheelbarrow, however, is somewhat limited in its stability at rest and requires placement of loads into and out of a bucket. Further, the conventional wheelbarrow requires lifting from a rest position for use. This mandates the conscious consideration of safe ergonomics to avoid potential physical injury.
Most conventional trolleys have two or more wheels and are intended for use on hard, even surfaces. However, there are many applications which require loads to be moved across uneven, rough, and/or soft surfaces and many conventional trolleys are not suitable for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,483 is for a wood toter. The device has a frame rotatably supported by a pair of wheels, an arcuate panel member attached to the frame and a handle for gripping the wheeled carrier. The device is relatively load specific as it provides for the transverse location of fire logs or, in an alternative embodiment, longitudinal placement of logs. The second embodiment has a significant distance between a carry handle and the wheels with the majority of the load carried in that space and its centre of gravity being located anterior to the wheel. The first embodiment has a deep bucket shape with open sides. It necessitates the placing of a load either over the top of the arrangement or on the side with forward extension of the arms in either application.
Czech Patent No. 18217 appears to describe a single wheel wheelchair with coil suspension. The centre of gravity of a passenger appears to be located almost directly above the axle of the arrangement. It is task specific.
French Patent No. 2754231 describes a two-wheel transporter for a large bin and is operated by placing a load within the bin and drawing it much in the way of the “wheelie bin”. Access to the carrying compartment is again an “up and over” type approach to depositing a load within its compartment. The disclosure is to a container on a vertical upright on two wheels. The container is formed as an open box with flat sides and rounded corners.
U.K. Patent No. 2,303,588 is to a trolley for carrying baskets such as shopping baskets. The device has hooks on arms which allow the removable support of one or more baskets. A small support foot is provided. Again, this item is very specific in its application.
None of the above items provides an easy and ergonomic alternative to traditional means of lever assisted wheeling of loads.